Make Up Sex
by Beyond-BB-Birthday
Summary: After being denied his need for sweets, Hunny has become very unhappy with Mori. Mori makes it up to him by showing Hunny just how much he loves him... Hunny/Mori, based on episode 12. Kinda PWP.


I am outraged with the lack of love for Hunny/Mori DX IT'S SO CANNON, PEOPLE!

*ahem* Please ascuse me, I'm operating on five hours' sleep. And so... STORYTIEM.

* * *

"Takashi, I _hate _you!"

_Hate_...?

I sunk further to the floor as Mitsukuni's words hit me hard in the ego. He ran from the room, leaving me sulking on the floor.

"Don't worry, Mori-senpai, it's not your fault," Haruhi comforted me. She placed a slender hand on my shoulder and the twins, Kyouya and Tamaki agreed with her. I sighed, thanked my colleagues and stood up to find my cousin to apologize.

As I exited the Third Music Room, I used my best judgement to detect which direction Mitsukuni had taken. I turned left, hurrying down the hallway to the third-floor study room, one of Mitsukuni's favourite places to go to think.

The door creaked slightly as I nudged it open. True to my instincts, Mitsukuni sat silently, perched delicately upon a large, flower-printed sofa, hugging his stuffed bunny to his chest tightly.

"Mitsukuni?" I said softly. "Are you alright?"

He remained silent. I approached him, taking a seat on the couch beside him. I noticed the silence in the room, realizing that we were the only ones present.

"Go away, Takashi," Mitsukuni mumbled half-heartedly, moving away from me on the sofa.

I followed him as he inched away from me, to which he gave me a defined frown, his gorgeous brown eyes littered with tears. "I'm sorry, Mitsukuni, this is all my fault..." I muttered into my lover's ear. He began to ease up, and leaned into me. "Please, forgive me?" I suggested, presenting my tiny best friend with a small wrapped candy procured from my jacket pocket.

I smiled as Mitsukuni's face lit up brightly, his dirty blonde hair fluttering lightly as he tilted his head up to my face to kiss me gracefully on the lips.

I felt my face flush deeply as my best friend popped the candy into his mouth and, avoiding his cavitied tooth, crunched on it happily. "I'm sorry, Taka-chan!" Mitsukuni said, giving me a tight hug. "I didn't mean to say that I hated you, you know that it's not true, right?"

"Of course," I said with a smile, leaning down to give the senior another kiss. Mitsukuni let out a small sound, let go of his stuffed bunny, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

Upon breaking apart, Mitsukuni moved even closer to me, straddling my torso as I laid down on the couch. I chuckled quietly at his characteristic childish excitement. He beamed at me, his beautiful eyes ignited with happiness at our making up.

The short boy atop me leaned down to kiss my neck, sliding his fingers down to the buttons of my school blazer. After removing all clothing covering my upper half, Mitsukuni hurriedly ran his small hands across my stomach, following soon after with his tongue.

"God," I murmured almost silently. Mitsukuni looked up, closed his eyes and smirked. I smiled back at him, reaching up to remove his blazer, followed by a kiss, and then the removing of his slacks and underwear.

I grinned at the sight before me: a very short blonde boy sitting just a bit too close to my crotch, large eyes wide with innocence, clad in only a buttoned shirt and lazily-tied tie. I leaned up to place my lips against his again, softly biting at the blonde's lower lip. He parted his lips quickly, moving closer, deepening our kiss with his tongue. I placed one of my hands on the back of his head, and one on his thigh. I discreetly began to slide my hand softly up and down his thigh, causing Mitsukuni to moan into my mouth. I felt my hard-on twitch at the glorious vibration.

"Mm, Taka-chan," my cousin whispered seductively. "I think you have a problem," he noted, nodding towards my now-obvious erection. I aided the small boy in removing his shirt and my remaining clothing, before pointing out that he shared the same problem as I. He giggled childishly as we kissed again.

Mitsukuni moved away from me until he was sitting on my knees. He grinned and began to 'solve my problem' with first his hand, and then his mouth.

"Ahh, Mitsu..." I groaned out at the sudden warmth of the blonde's mouth as he swirled his tongue around my shaft at an agonizingly slow rate. He placed one hand on my stomach and the other on my upper thigh, rubbing it softly as I had done previously. I unconsciously thrust my hips upward as Mitsukuni toyed with the head of my hard-on.

He sat up and coughed, but smiled. "Sorry," I mumbled in embarrassment. The small boy just moved back up towards me and kissed me lightly. "What do you want, Mitsukuni?" I asked quietly.

The senior answered my question as he took a hold of my hand and proceeded to take my fingers in his mouth. After a moment of intense eye contact, I broke it, closing my eyes and removing my fingers from Mitsukuni's mouth. I positioned my fingers at his entrance, but paused. "You sure you want thi-"

"Of course, Taka-chan! C'mon, c'mon!" he exclaimed in excitement. I laughed and nodded. Though we'd done this four or five times before, Mitsukuni was eager and impatient each time.

I slowly inserted two fingers into the blonde's opening, scissoring inside him. I bit my lip as Mitsukuni squeezed his eyes shut in discomfort. "You okay?" I asked, receiving a nod. I added a third finger and moved in a bit deeper.

"Ah, please, Takashi," Mitsukuni moaned in anticipation. I smiled and nodded, obliging. I removed my fingers from my lover's ass, and used my hands to guide his bony hips down, onto my erection. The blonde closed his eyes, biting his lips hard as I filled him completely.

"One sec," Mitsukuni said. I nod and wait, using every bit of willpower in me not to flip the tiny boy and go to town. "O-okay, Taka-chan," he whispered, eyes glazed with a mix of nervousness and impatience.

I continue using my hands to guide Mitsukuni up a bit, and then back down, basking in the beautifully moist heat that was my cousin. He began to ride me faster, panting and gasping at first, before I finally hit his sweet spot.

"AH, MORI-CHAN!" he yelled suddenly. I smirked and thrust up as Mitsukuni went down, hitting his prostate even harder. The small blonde threw his head back roughly and screamed my name again.

"Yes, Hunny?" I responded, as though he'd used my name to address me.

Through heavy pants of drawing air into his lungs, Mitsukuni responded: "Please, Takashi, please, harder," he moaned almost incoherently. I figured that his thoughts were rather incoherent, due to the fact that he just asked me to go harder, despite him being in the more controlling position. "Oh, _God,_" he moaned breathily. I almost came right then and there at the sound and sight of the beautifully innocent teenager riding me.

"Mitsukuni..." I whispered as the small boy buried himself to the hilt, throwing his head back in sheer pleasure. "You're so beautiful, Hunny," I murmured, running my hands up and down his soft torso.

"Mori-chan, you are too," he said with a grin. It was at this point that Mitsukuni began to slow down, moving torturously slowly above me. Instead of complaining, I simply took hold of the blonde's throbbing erection, drawing circles around the head with one finger.

I smirked as he groaned, getting the deal, and reluctantly speeding up. I did the same, fisting Mitsukuni's shaft, pumping him in rhythm with his riding. "AH, so good, Mori!" he moaned loudly. I prayed to God that the Host Club had disassembled for the night, or they were going to get _quite_ the mental picture.

"Mm, ah," I said as Mitsukuni suddenly clenched his muscles, my member pulsing dangerously. "Hunny, I'm gonna come," I warned the blonde.

"M-me too," he said, much louder than necessary.

I rolled my head back as I came, hard inside my best friend. "Aaah, Mitsukuni," I moaned quietly. He came shortly after me, screaming my name at the top of his lungs. I blushed deeply, wrapping my arms around Mitsukuni's waist, shifting slightly on the couch to make room for him beside me. He opted intead to wrap his legs around me in a spooning fashion. I sighed in contentment, playing with the blonde's soft hair as he relaxed, his dark brown eyes connecting with my own black ones.

"I love you so much," I said softly into my cousin's ear.

He grinned, closing his eyes, and nuzzled his head against my neck. "Me too, Taka-chan. If that's what Kaoru and Hikaru call 'make-up sex', I think we should fight more," Mitsukuni said innocently.

I chuckled and made a mental note to beat the twins to death for talking to my boyfriend about such things. "Good night, Hunny," I said quietly as we gave into exhaustion and fell asleep right in the middle of the study room, not caring who would find us this way in the morning.

* * *

A/N: LOLFAIL. First real smut fic, so I guess I have an excuse. Plus I feel like hitting myself when I use some of those words so... XD Please, feel free to hit me with a shoe. I think I'll do so right now. BYES.


End file.
